jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Tixier
Scott Tixier (born 26 February 1986, Montreuil, France) is an award-winning French jazz violinist and a recording artist. He was born in Montreuil and studied classical violin at the conservatory in Paris. Following that, he studied improvisation as an a self-educated jazz musician and under Florin Niculescu then Malo Vallois. video:Tony Tixier Quartet Feat Scott Tixier - ANXIOUS SHNECK Scott Tixier has worked in many genres, in the theater, music scores, Broadway Shows and Hip Hop music, for Sony Pictures, ARTE Creative and Fisher-Price. with people like: Zedd on the David Letterman Late Show on CBS, Harvey Keitel, Marc Jacobs, Pierre Palmade, Pierre Richard, the American actor David Ackroyd (Dallas, TV series), NBA player Allan Houston; Christina Aguilera; Chrisette Michele; Louisa Rose; realization of the soundtrack of the film by Bryan Parker, with the participation of Columbia University. He has performed and recorded with a wide range of artists, including, Anthony Braxton, Quentin Deslandres, Maceo Parker, Siegfried Kessler, Tony Middleton, Lonnie Plaxico, Myron Walden, Clifford Adams (Kool & the Gang), Kenny Grohowski, Helen Sung, Sara Serpa, Brice Wassy, Nicolas Genest, Gerald Cleaver, Lew Soloff, Tigran Hamasyan, James Weidman, Marcus McLauren, Michael Eckroth, Vince Ector... Scott played at Jazz at Lincoln Center, the Blue Note Jazz Club, the Smalls Jazz Club, The Stone, Roulette, Smoke Jazz, Hammerstein Ballroom, Joe's Pub, Williamsburg Music Center, Cachaça, Brooklyn Lyceum, Tea Lounge and the United States Capitol in Washington DC, festival Jazz en tête... When he was a teenager Scott was invited to several master classes with some of the finest jazz musicians, including: Elvin Jones, McCoy Tyner, Steve Coleman... In 2007, he was awarded the first prize of "Trophées du Sunside" in Paris, France. In 2008, Tixier moved to New York and has continued his career as both a sideman in the Lonnie Plaxico's band, Dave Douglas, Anthony Braxton, Numinous Ensemble and as a leader. Scott Tixier has also met and received letters of introduction from: Jean-Luc Ponty, Pat Metheny, Marcus Miller, Mark Feldman, Jacques Schwarz-Bart, Lonnie Plaxico... In 2008, he was endorsed by Corelli Savarez (strings) and in November 2011, he was signed by the American record label, Sunnyside Records. In 2012, Tixier was named "Rising Star Violin" in the 60th Annual Downbeat critics poll. In 2013, Tixier was nominated "Best New Artist" by the JazzTimes Critics' Poll. He is currently based in Brooklyn, New York. Career Tixier has earned international recognition for his playing. Grammy Award winning bassist Marcus Miller says that Tixier "is making an international name for himself. I heard him in France and was immediately struck by his individuality and his sound.“ Guitarist Pat Metheny says, "Scott has found a place for himself within the elite community of New York jazz musicians, no small feat." In an interview with the All About Jazz in 2010, violinist Mark Feldman called Scott "really up-and-coming and very talented." And Jean-Luc Ponty said "I have heard Scott's recordings, seen his live performances and I think that he stands above the crowd of current jazz violinists around the world." Awards & Recognition In 2013, Tixier was nominated "Best New Artist" by the JazzTimes Critics' Poll. In 2012, Scott Tixier was nominated "Rising Star Violin" in the DownBeat Magazine's 60th Annual Downbeat Critics Poll. In 2012, Tixier was picked by NPR as "Song Of The Day", broadcast internationally In 2007, Scott Tixier was awarded the first prize of "Trophées du Sunside" in Paris, France. Instrument His violin is an 1889 Collin-Mezin. Tixier uses bows by French bow makers and rosin made by Liebenzeller Gold II. Performance credits Lonnie Plaxico Band Dave Douglas FONT Anthony Braxton: Opera Trillium J Joseph C. Phillips's Numinous Ensemble w/ Sara Serpa, Becca Stevens, Julie Hardy, Charenee Wade Candy Shop Boys Tony Middleton Band Mark Feldman curating at the Stone Discography As leader *''Brooklyn Bazaar'' (2012, Sunnyside) As sideman *The Candy Shop Boys featuring Sophia Urista (2013) *Like A Road Leading Home, Sofia Laiti; James Weidman (2011) *Tony Middleton, Lofish Studios Session (2011) *When We Arrive, Foldersnacks, Jesse Elder (2010) *Sangatsu, Keiichi Murata (2010) Tsumori Recordings *Roll the Dice, Yvonnick Prene Group (2007) *Introducing, Yvonnick Prene Group (2006) Filmography * Documentary "DOUBLE JEUX" Tony Tixier Quartet invite Scott Tixier , CINAPS TV (2013) *"Ogres, les Fauves de Farafangan" by Léandre Bernard Brunel, ARTE Creative (2011) *"Silent Night" Directed by Bryan Parker, Sony (2011) *"Pierre et Fils" Pierre Palmade, TF1 (2008) *"Tous Places" Alban Capello, Atypik prod, Equidia TV (2005) References * Scott Tixier - Official Bio * at AllAboutJazz * Anthony Braxton and Scott Tixier * John Zorn Mark Feldman Scott Tixier * Dave Douglas Festival FONT - January 2010 * Scott Tixier Workshop about improvisation EPA Building * Scott Tixier Film Sony * Scott Tixier Corelli *See "AllAboutJazz" articles; website; jazz press *NPR "Song of the day"; "Coup De Coeur" Fnac; The New York City Jazz Record; External links *Scott Tixier's site *Facebook's page *All About Jazz *Videos Category:Violinists